Oblivion Enigma
by Celestial Angel
Summary: Every solution has a problem


**Disclaimer:** I own neither Digimon or Dragon Warrior I and II. They don't belong to me; I'm just using them for fanfiction purposes. So, the bottom line is…PLEASE don't sue me!!!!

**Author's Note:** This is barely a crossover between Digimon and Dragon Warriors, but well, you'll see as you read. It's hard to explain. Anywayz, I'm also going to be taking some liberties with both series okay? And also, again, I really have no idea about the geography of Japan, or the location of its cities, so if I'm wrong, don't flame me. K? Well, now that that's outta the way, on to the story!

Oblivion: Enigma

By: Celestial Angel

Introduction

            It was late, almost midnight, the unholy hour when all things both great and small should be asleep lest a certain something should happen to them. It was a forlorn night: the wind blasted the trees causing them to creak and moan in a most horrible way. The sky was filled with black clouds that completely obscured the sky, except for one thing, the moon which itself was almost blood red. It was as though Gaia knew that something bad was about to happen, as though she was trying with all her might to warn us of the impending danger.

            However, none of this affected the lone teenager sitting at his computer. He was sitting in his darkened bedroom, typing furiously as though the fate of the world rested on his thin shoulders. If only he knew, if only he knew…

            The light from the monitor dimly illuminated the room with its pale blue glow, but it was enough for his to see by so that he could continue typing.

-What have you found, Firestorm?

* My, God! It's amazing! I've never seen anything like it!

-What _is_ it?

* I don't really know myself, Thunder, but it's amazing. 

-Can you describe it to me?

* Not really, it's all in pieces right now, and I can't seem to figure out how to put it together.

-*sigh* Tell me it came like that, please tell me it came like that.

*It did. I mean, my uncle just sent me this weird box that he found, and when I opened it, I found all the pieces inside.

-About how many are there?

* There seem to be over 200 pieces, but none of the look like they go together.

- Have you *tried* putting them together yet?

* That's what I've been doing for the past two weeks! 

-…

* I think I've exhausted all my options. I can't think of anything more that I can do

-Let me try it.

*What?

-Let me try to solve it. Don't worry, I'll be careful with it. Give me two weeks, and if I can't solve it by then, I'll send it back to you, no questions asked!

*Why not! It can't hurt!

-You know the address. And please, don't send it by snail mail. From the sound of it, I'm going to need all the time I can get!

* Yeah, I'll send it to you by Express, first thing in the morning. K? Well, G2G now. G'night!

-Ja.

            With that, Thunder, A.K.A. Izzy Izumi, signed off his IM, shutting down his computer for the night. As he crawled into his bed, he couldn't help wondering _exactly_ what this thing was. From the way Firestorm was describing it, it sounded a lot like a puzzle, and if it was indeed a puzzle…

            In the darkness, he smiled to himself. If it were indeed a puzzle, he _would_ solve it.

            _Every problem has a solution_, he thought, _and I'm sure as hell going to find it!_

            As he fell asleep, Gaia began to mourn. It had already begun; things were fast spinning out of control. Soon, there would be no choice but to manifest…if she survived the first wave that is. As the spirit watched the sunrise on the other side of the world, she cried. 

            He said that every problem had a solution, but what he didn't know was that every solution has a problem. Every solution has a problem.

--So, how'd you like it? Yeah, I know that Rose isn't done yet, but it's hard! *pouts* and don't worry, I'll finish it eventually. Eventually…in fact, I'm waiting until Christmas break to finish it because I'm writing it in segements and I want them to be one-shots. Well, G2G, and as always, please R&R! Ja!-Celestial Angel


End file.
